


Blue

by Fan_dango



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drabble, Kidfic, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_dango/pseuds/Fan_dango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My father couldn't warm my frozen hands.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Four surgeries in five days and Spencer watches as the world collapses around him.

Brendon refuses to eat, sitting at Jamie’s side late into the night, until he’s leaning heavily on the glass of the incubator, waiting for something to go wrong again.

“I can’t anymore,” Brendon whispers, his face frozen in a grimace as Jamie is wheeled into the theatre. Spencer thought they were getting good at this.

“He’s going to beat this,” Spencer says as evenly as possible, and Brendon sighs. Spencer can tell you the exact moment Brendon's trust in him ceases.

When Brendon shakes his head disconsolately, Spencer's heart feels heavy. He's so incredibly fucking sad.

"No he won’t."

Spencer pulls him into his arms and doesn’t say anything. He’s run out of lies that mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Mibba.com


End file.
